Fairy Tail Love Camp
by Music.Is.My.Life06
Summary: 4 siblings are forced to attend a certain camp. These teenagers are all looking for love and found them, only life and love both decided to play a trick on them and made their lovelife... well... complicated. Join in as Gray, Lucy, Nicole, OC, and Daniel, another OC, try to find a solution to their problems and find a way to true love... NaLu, GrayZa, and more
1. Chapter 1 The Young Household

**Hey people! I'm back with another new story, sorry for those who are waiting for new chapters in my other stories but when I was trying to write a new chapter, I got this idea and now I couldn't write anything else 'cause this idea kept coming..**

**I just thought like... what if they never knew each other at first? What if they met each other on camp? And many more 'what ifs' so I made this...**

**Anyway, this is a NaLu and GrayZa... I didn't put it in the wrong category, it is mostly about Gray, Lucy, Nicole, and Daniel. The only GraLu here is brotherly/sisterly love... again, it is GrayZa and NaLu and more [Like MiraxFried, GajeelxLevy... those kinds of things] I just thought I'd put it in the Lucy section since Lucy is a protagonist here, just like Gray but if I put this on GrayxLucy section, well, not a lot of viewers can see this since GrayxLucy section is mostly about romance, and this isn't romance about Gray and Lucy just sibling love, if I put this in NaLu, then it wouldn't be fair since it isn't just about NaLu, I would change it to GrayZa but it isn't just about GrayZa, I really don't know where to put this so I just thought, why not put it in the Lucy section? So I did... [I think I should stop this rambling about the sections]**

**This is the full summary..**

**Serenata Nicole Young is Gray and Lucy's younger sister... [Gray is the eldest, next is Lucy, then Nicole, then Daniel] she is a prankster who loves pranking people and she could really get on someone's nerves she is immature, impolite, insults everyone and those sorts of things... what happens when she meets James Rodrigo, someone who is almost exactly like her? Would there be love? Or would it be all fights?**

**Slater Gray Young is a boy who is very picky with girls, he never had a girlfriend even though girls try their best to be closer to him and for him to fall in love with them, one day, he wishes he'll find a girl with the characteristics that are almost impossible to find in a girl... that's when he meets Erza Scarlet, the best friend of his arch enemy, he immediately knew that this girl is the girl of his dreams but, pride takes over and ignores this girl because he hates her best friend.**

**Lucy Eliana Young is a very spirited young girl who could get any boy she likes, then came Natsu Dragneel, Erza's best friend, who hates her brother's guts, Natsu is the exact opposite of Lucy, but... do opposites attract? and what would happen if he pretends to like Lucy just to get on Gray's nerves?**

**Kevin Daniel Young is a boy who is kind of like Nicole, he could get any girl he wants and wants to have Kathrynn Dreyar [Laxus' younger sister] Kathrynn, however, hates him... What would Daniel do just to have Kathrynn? Will Kathrynn fall for him too?**

**more pairings inside... BTW, please suggest some songs...**

**I don't own Fairy Tail characters and the songs...**

**.**"Kevin Daniel Young, I will sooo kill you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Gray, my older brother, stuck his head out of his room and looked at me

"What did our younger, prankster brother do this time?" he asked. I showed him my sweater, which now has stain marks on it, as if it would answer his question. And it did. I knocked on Daniel's room. I heard someone say

"Come in" and I'm sure that's girl not Daniel. I went in and found my older sister, Lucy, rummaging through Daniel's stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm looking for my Ipad, he borrowed it yesterday and he still didn't give it back." she answered with a frown.

"His room's a mess" I said.

"Like yours isn't" she teased me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey, what's my songbook doing here?" my sister asked, outraged.

I laughed silently and told her "It's obvious, he read it. Everything about you and Loke. Everything about you and Sting. It's written there right? In the form of a song" I wiggled my eyebrows teasingly while smirking at her,

she blushed and said "I'll kill him" I instantly remembered my sweater

"I'll help you" I offered. We looked for him in the whole house, which was pretty hard considering our house is a mansion and 25 people live in it, but we can't find him. We bumped into our cousins and asked them where Daniel was but I guess he really didn't want anyone killing him. We went to the basement, also known as party room, and looked around, we didn't find him there. We looked for him in the large living room but he wasn't there. We looked for him in the Boy's floor, 2nd floor, everywhere in there but he wasn't there. Not in the kitchen, not in the dining room, not in anywhere. We bumped into mom.

"Mom, have you seen Daniel?"

"No, I have an announcement."

"After we kill Daniel ,mom"

"Now"

"But"

"Sit, I'll call everyone else. You can kill Daniel after my announcement."

"Ok"

**So, I hope you liked it...**

**Review please...**


	2. Chapter 2 Fairy Tail Love Camp

**This is chapter 2... what could be their mom's announcement?**

Normal P.O.V

A little later, Czarina, their mom, told them the announcement.

"As you all know, we lived in California before moving back here in Fiore. [Just pretend that it's near each other, about 6 hours drive] We became friends with a guy named Rafael and his wife Mariel. We just found out that they took over Rafael's dad's camp. We went there when we were just teenagers, about your age, Nicole"

"So?"

"You'll attend this camp too"

"Why?"

"You never attend any camps, ever."

"I did" Daniel said.

"It was a kiddie camp, Dan"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'll answer it, you don't learn anything there except for how to play hide and seek and babyish stuff like those." Nicole retorted.

"So wait, our cousins won't be coming?" Lucy asked

"Nope, they're staying here"

"Then I definitely want to attend that camp"

"We'll be there too, your dad and I"

"SAY WHAT?!" the kids shouted

"We're going to be the camp councilors and we don't really trust you kids on your own, you might just get that camp out of business"

"You don't trust us?" Gray acted hurt

"Why?" Lucy faked crying

"I have my reasons" Their mom shrugged and glared at them "A lot of reasons… and we don't have all day so let's just get this over with"

"It hurts!" Daniel clutched his chest

"It so does… to think that our own MOTHER doesn't trust us" Nicole sobbed "What did we ever do?"

"I don't have time for jokes like this." Their mom said "You all know that you're not trust worthy"

"Touché" Daniel smirked

"Do you even know what that means?" Lucy asked

"Dunno, sounded cool though, and thought I'd try it"

"Pack your things. We will drive there tomorrow. Remember, the camp is on California and it's 6 hours drive, it's called The Fairy Tail Love Camp"

"Love camp? That's a cheesy way to name that camp!"

"Nicole…"

"I'll shut up"

"You better"

**Aye ! So, Fairy Tail Love Camp eh ? Hehe... anyway... REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 3 Their Promise

**Yup, Chapter three already... I already wrote more chapters... **

**ENJOY!**

The next day, they are all ready. Nicole is wearing a black top, black skinny jeans, white high top shoes, white leather jacket and black cap; she has a black big luggage, a white backpack, and a smaller black luggage. Lucy is wearing a pink top, a pair of skinny jeans, pink boots and a black jacket; she has a big white luggage, a white shoulder bag, and 3 more small luggages. Gray is wearing a green t shirt, pair of black jeans, green high top shoes and black baseball cap, backwards over his raven hair; he has a black backpack, a black stroller bag. Daniel is wearing a blue t shirt, a black jacket, a pair of jeans, and blue high top shoes; he is carrying a big white shoulder bag. The others are wearing similar outfits and carrying similar bags.

"We use the blue van, right?" Lucy asked

"Yeah"

They opened the trunk and place their bags there. Alden, their dad, drove, Czarina, their mom, sat beside him and the kids are currently fighting about who gets the window seat and who doesn't

"I get the window seat! I need to relax!" Gray yelled

"I get the window seat because I want to see the surroundings and take pictures!" Lucy countered

"I get the window seat, because I can only sleep when I get the window seat" Daniel said

"I get the window seat because I want to!" Nicole screamed. Her siblings stared at her. "What? I couldn't think of anything else, sue me!"

"Alright, look, Lucy and Nicole gets the window seat for the first half of the ride. Then the boys will get window seats for the second half" Alden told them

"Fine with us!" Lucy and Nicole grinned

"Not with us!" Gray and Daniel murmured

"Sit" they sat in the car and their dad drove. Nicole is listening to music, Gray is trying his ice make skills, Daniel is watching a movie while eating, and Lucy is reading a magazine. Suddenly, the car stopped

"What was that for?" Gray yelled when he accidentally smashed the ice figure he was molding.

"Sorry, there was a rooster that crossed the road." Their dad told them

"Hehe, why did the rooster cross the road?" Daniel asked

"Not funny! I was just about to finish my new masterpiece!" Gray yelled at him "so stop making a joke about it"

"To get to the other side!" Daniel laughed "That joke never gets old"

"Really? I got a call from the guy who made that joke, he says that it just did" Lucy yawned

Gray, however, was ready to tear his brother into pieces.

"Calm down, Gray" Nicole said "What were you making anyway?"

"I was just making a suit of armor! You know how hard it is to make a suit of armor that's just about 10 inches tall and 2 inches wide?" Gray answered

"Uh… Why were you making a small suit of armor?"

"I was just… Well, you know how I never have a specific taste in women and how it's the reason why I never had a girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure, I think the reason you never had a girlfriend is because you never were the specific taste of any woman" Gray glared at his sister; Nicole shrugged "Continue…"

"Well, I thought about it yesterday night, and I finally realized, the reason why is… because what I want in a girl is someone who's strong… who could protect the people she loves and take the damage herself but she wouldn't care… that's kind of like an armor so I thought… if I ever find a woman like that… I'll give this armor to her…"

"You mean you crystallized it again?" Nicole asked.

"Yup, just like the time when you crystallized grandfather Lorenzo's last tear before he died and you promised that you'll always wear that on a necklace"

"Whatever" Nicole said.

"Hey, what about this?" Daniel showed them his ice creation…

"What's that supposed to be?"

"A heart, I'll give it to the girl I'll find on this love camp thingy"

"Sorry to break it into you but, it doesn't look like a heart" Nicole told Daniel

"It looks like a piece of broken rock" Gray added

"I can do better than that!" Lucy made a heart, a perfect one that is

"Cool, I just had an idea! Why don't we try crystallizing our creations? Then we'll give them to the people we love the most that we met in this camp?" Lucy asked

"Sure, fine with me" Nicole said

"I was going for that anyway" Gray countered

"Me too" Daniel grinned.

"Alright then, so it's a deal?" Lucy held out both of her hands and crossed it.

"Deal" Nicole, Daniel and Gray did the same and shook hands with the person beside him/her. [example: Lucy shook Gray's, who's sitting on her right, left hand with her right hand and Daniel's, who's sitting on her left, right hand with her left.]

**Did you enjoy it ? Hope you did !**

**REVIEW !**

**If you have any suggestions...**

**REVIEW**

**If you want to say something**

**REVIEW**


	4. Fairy Tailnew friends, new enemies

**This is Chapter 4 ! Give me some songs which you think would be great in this story... I'm planning on making it a musical...**

After 6 hours of fighting, 2 movies, 50 songs, and about 20 soda cans and 10 burgers… they finally arrived at camp.

"Wow" Lucy sighed as she got out of the car "This is definitely a very beautiful place! What a view!"

"Lucy, get your bags!" Gray ordered her

"Yeah, yeah, don't get yourself in a twist!"

"Get it…" Gray warned

"Alright! I'm coming!" Lucy walked over to him and got her bag out of the car. "Ugh, it's so heavy"

"You do know that you don't need that many clothes, right?"

"Easy for you to say, you always strip…"

"Daniel, what are you doing with my phone?"

"Uh… I don't know, Nicole. Maybe I'm cleaning it for you?"

"Give it back!"

"Shut up, all of you, just… shut up" their dad scolded them "I've had enough… imagine, being stuck inside a car with all of you for 6 hours! I had enough of your bickering!"

"Yes sir" just then a girl with scarlet hair wearing a red tank top, skinny jeans, and red low top shoes with a boy with pink hair wearing a black shirt, jeans up to under his knees, and black high top shoes walked towards them.

"Yo, peeps!" the guy said "The names Natsu, hers is Erza, she's my best friend, what's yours?"

"Mines gray, this girl with blonde hair is my sister, Lucy the other girl is my other sister, Nicole, and this guy over here is Daniel, my brother" Gray answered "just wait a minute; you say your name's Natsu?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"By any chance, were you involved in that party last year? The one that was hosted by the guild, Fairy Tail? Which I just noticed, is the same name as this camp."

"Yeah? Oh, and, the old owner of this camp is our master, Makarov, he gave it to his son, Rafael, who'll give it to his son sometime, Laxus." [just pretend Rafael is the name of Laxus' father and not Ivan]

"Are you commonly called salamander?"

"You could say that"

Just then, Gray punched the Natsu guy straight in the face.

"What was that for?!" Natsu yelled

"You were the one that stole my underwear!"

"You the guy called 'The Ice Slayer'?" Gray nodded and Natsu's eyes widened. He quickly punched Gray.

"Now what?" Nicole asked

"You were the one that called me Flame Freak!"

"Well, you're a fire dragon slayer, aren't you? How can I not call you flame freak?"

"It sounded like an insult, Boxer Head!"

"Shut up, Fire Breath"

"Bring it on, Popsicle!"

"Really? Could you handle it, Squinty Eyes?"

"Don't call me Squinty Eyes, Droopy Eyes!"

"I'll call you what I want, Butt On Fire!"

"Now you call me butt on fire? Huh? Icy Butt?"

"What can 'ya do about it? Torch Brain?"

"Watch out, Iced Brain, I might just do something about it"

The two continued to bicker as the others looked at them in awe

"Man, they sure know a lot of insults." Daniel dreamily said

"Yeah, I don't think that's the issue right now" Lucy told him

"Yeah, yeah, I wonder if there's going to be fight or if it's just going to be insults?" Nicole said

"It's useless talking to you both at a situation like this" Lucy sighed, she then remembered the scarlet haired girl, she walked over to greet her when the said girl suddenly pulled the two bickering boys apart and yelled

"Shut up! Natsu, I listened to you about useless things for 3 hours, I don't want to hear more, you, ice guy, stop fighting him, alright?" the girl scolded

"Why do you care?" Gray yelled at her

"Oh man, wrong move." Natsu shook in fear as he looked at the girl with pleading eyes "It was him alright? I didn't-!"

The girl punched the two boys and they both came flying backwards

"Man, why did you do that?" Natsu yelled at Gray

"Whoa. You're strong. Erza, right?" Nicole held out her hand

"Yup, Erza, at your service. You're Nicole, right?" Erza shook her hand as Nicole nodded.

"I bet we're gonna be best friends! Or maybe even just close friends." Nicole grinned at her new friend.

"Then maybe I should introduce you to my friends"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, we're from the guild, Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail? That is soooo cool!"

"Oh, here they come" a group of teenagers approached them

"Hey Erza, Natsu, yo!" a girl with brown hair and fair complexion greeted. She is wearing a bikini top, skinny jeans and heels, she is also holding a bottle of liquor on one hand and a deck of cards on the other, on her lower left abdomen, you could see the Fairy Tail mark.

"Guys, this is kana, she's always drinking but never gets drunk, she can do fortune telling and her magic is cards" Erza said

"Nice to meet you" they greeted

"Yeah, you too."

"New peeps?" a boy with long spiky hair held back from his face asked. He is wearing a muscle shirt, jeans, and shoes. Beside him is a black cat with round ears

"These are Gajeel and Pantherlily, Gajeel is an iron dragon slayer, Lily is his exceed"

"Lily?" Daniel laughed "that's weird, he's a boy right?"

Just then, the exceed started growing big, with muscles and everything "you making fun of my name?"

Daniel gulped "uh… no… no… definitely no"

The exceed returned to its normal form.

"Creepy" Daniel muttered

"Haha, don't worry about him, he doesn't hurt" a girl with light blue hair said. She is wearing a blue top, white jeans up to her knees and blue shoes. "I'm Levy"

"Nice to meet you"

"I'm Mirajane" a girl with white hair and blue eyes introduced herself. She is wearing a green blouse, a pair of white jeans and green heels.

"I'm Elfman, and I'm a man!" a huge, muscled boy wearing a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt, a pair of black jeans up to just below his knees, and black high top shoes yelled.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out by ourselves."

"I'm Lissana, Mira-nee and Elf-niichan's younger sister." A girl with short white hair grinned at them. She is wearing a blue blouse, a pair of black jeans and blue heels.

"That Elfman guy is Mirajane's brother?" Daniel exclaimed

"Yup" Natsu told him "I was shocked at first too, besides, Erza, that punch really hurt me." Natsu held his jaw, "that really, really hurt"

"Don't be such a crybaby!" Erza yelled at him

"I'm not being a crybaby! Try thinking about other people's feelings once in a while!" Natsu yelled back. Erza glared at Natsu "So I have feelings, sue me!"

"Hey! That's my line!" Nicole protested

"We don't care!" Erza and Natsu told her.

"They don't care!" Nicole mimicked.

"Hey, guys, let's just be friends with no fighting, alright?" Mirajane suggested

"Whatever, I'm going to be pranking those kids over there. Call me when you need something" Nicole bid them goodbye and approached the kids she pointed to a second ago.

"Hey! Let me at least help you! I have some really good stuff up my sleeve!" Daniel ran after her.

"Those are some siblings you've got…" Erza told Lucy

"Yeah, it's not something I'm proud of" Lucy said

"Hey, look on the bright side, if ever we gain some enemies here, they'd be there to embarrass our enemies" Gray said.

"I don't really think it's a 'bright side'" Lucy told him

"Well, it is for me" Gray shrugged

"Besides, you already gained an enemy… remember that Natsu guy?"

"Exactly why it's a 'bright side' for me" Gray grinned evilly

"Well, seems like you're the only one who doesn't have that 'evil' look in your eyes" Erza congratulated Lucy.

Just then, a boy about the age of Nicole came running towards Lucy and suddenly knocked her off balance.

"HEY!" Lucy yelled "I will sooo get my brother and sister to kill you!" Lucy glared at the guy.

"And now all of you has that evil look in your eyes" Erza mumbled

"Hey, calm down, I was just chasing Fried!" the guy yelled "Oh, hey, Erza"

"Hey, James" Erza greeted the guy.

The guy has raven hair that falls to his forehead, brown eyes, tan complexion, well built muscles, he is tall and he is what you call handsome. He is wearing a white t shirt that says "Rock 'n Roll" under a black leather jacket, a pair of black leather jeans, white high top shoes, a black and white checkered headphones hanging on his neck, a chain necklace, a big white wristwatch, he is carrying a skateboard on his left hand and a guitar pack on his back.

"He's James, if you have a Nicole, we have a James… in short, he's just as devious as Nicole." Erza explained

"Hey, let me introduce myself. I am Ian James Rodrigo, I am a shadow mage, which means I could make you suffer without coming near you, I can make things move with my head, I do anything with my head."

"Which makes you a good enough candidate for the 'Best Prankster Around' huh?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, you could say that."

"You will be someone who could make my sister taste her own medicine."

"Yeah, is that your sister?" James pointed towards Nicole

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't like her; she just spilled mango juice all over Fried…" James folded his arms "I was supposed to be the one who's pranking him, tell her to get out of my business and please find her own Pranking Target." Without another word, James hopped on his skateboard and went after Fried.

"I doubt that he and Nicole are ever going to be friends." Lucy said

"Don't worry, I doubt it too" Erza told her

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	5. Would it be Love at first fight?

**This chapter is mostly about my OCs**

**Thanks for all those who read my story... please Review...**

Nicole and Daniel walked towards Gray and Lucy.

"Hey guys" Nicole greeted

"I don't think this camp is that bad after all" Daniel said

"Yeah" Nicole agreed

"Only because you've already pranked about almost half of the people here." Lucy said

"Nah, we've pranked about ¼ of the people here" Nicole grinned

"Oooooo, you are so modest" came Lucy's sarcastic remark

Nicole and Daniel grinned at each other.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Nicole asked them

"What do you mean?" Gray asked

"What are we still doing here? Shouldn't we sleep already?" Nicole asked

"Oh, not yet, we still have the campfire and the guy is going to pick some teenagers to sing." Lucy explained

"I don't have anything to do in here." Nicole said, she turned around and bumped into a blur of black. "WHAT THE HECK? What did you so that for?"

"Well, sorry for thinking that you don't own this place and that I could walk over to anywhere I like" the figure looked at her and sighed "It's you again"

"WHAT?! Why does that seem so bad? Anyway, you do know that it's not appropriate to just bump into other people, right?" Nicole yelled "I don't like the way you're looking at me"

"It's not appropriate to steal pranking targets too! So why did you steal Fried from me?"

"Fried?"

"Green haired guy, weird and staring eyes, dark aura"

"Oh, that juice guy?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to be the one who's pranking him!"

"That wasn't really a prank, he bumped into me so I spilled my juice on him" Nicole shrugged "Still not enough reason to just bump into me!"

"I am telling you! It is not my freaking fault!"

"You do know that adding the word 'freaking' doesn't make it sound much more manly and… powerly, right?"

"Powerly? That's not even a word!"

"Whoa, looks like we've got another one of those tough and cool on the outside, weak and nerdy on the inside guys right in front of me."

"Oh, really? You know, you being stupid doesn't really make me a nerd, it just makes me smarter than a stupid guy like you"

"I'm a girl!"

"Really? Well then, next time, try to show it."

"How dare you!"

"You don't wanna know how much I despise this camp because of you"

"Well, I swear that I hate you twice as much as you hate me"

"I hate you more!"

"Stop being so childish, I hate you more"

"You want to bring it on, huh, weird girl?"

"Don't call me weird girl, weird guy."

"Wow! So creative!"

"And that's coming from the guy who tried insulting me by calling me Weird Girl? I don't want to live in this world anymore"

"I don't want you to live in this world anymore too!"

"Wow, stop stealing my lines for a sec, alright?"

"Hey guys, they're going to pick the singers already" Lucy tried telling them but they won't listen and just kept on bickering

"Oh, look there, a cute rocking couple bickering. Hey, you two, sing a little song for us"

Nicole and James just bickered and bickered and ignored the guy on the mic.

"Shine a light on them" Lucy ordered the guy, suddenly, a flashlight was shone over the bickering pair. "I was hoping for something much more… better than that… like a spotlight" Lucy frowned

"Don't be such a crybaby!" Gray said

"I'm not…"

"Hey, what's this light?"

"You both are going to sing a song for us"

"Song? Us? Sing? Are you freaking kidding me?" They yelled in unison

"Nope, we're not"

Way back into love

James:

I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past  
I just can't seem to move on

Nicole:

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

Both:

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh

Nicole:

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere

James:

I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions

Both:

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

James:

There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation

Both:

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

Their Crowd cheered and clapped as the two continued their fight.

"I was a better singer than you" James said

"Nuh-uh I am! Don't be such a jerk!" Nicole yelled

"Guys, SHUT UP!" Lucy and Erza yelled together.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… I was still better." James mumbled

"James…" Erza warned

"Geez, I was just telling the truth" James shrugged

"I'll count to three… 1… 2…"

"Alright… I'll go to the cabin… geez"

"Cabin?" Lucy asked. "Where are the cabins?"

"Uh… south of the camp? Haven't you put your bags there yet?" Erza asked

"Nope, our bags are with our parents" Nicole answered

"Then, let's go to the office and find out what cabin number you're both in" Mira suggested

"Sure" They approached the guy on the office

"Uh… may we see where Lucy and Nicole Young are staying?" Erza asked

"Cabin number 143"

"143? Are you kidding me? First we attend a camp that's named Love Camp and now our cabin number is 143? Seriously?" Nicole exclaimed

"Don't worry… it's the same cabin as ours" Mira said

"Hey, what about our brothers?" Lucy asked

"Brothers? Are those brothers of yours named Slater Gray and Kevin Daniel?" the guy asked

"Sure are…" Nicole answered

"They're at the same cabin as yours"

"How could that be? Isn't there a rule like… boys or girls only?"

"The cabin is like a 3 story house… 2nd floor is boy's floor, 3rd floor is girl's floor… our friends are staying at our cabin too" Cana answered

"Who?" Lucy asked

"Well… the girls are Mira, Me, Cana, Ever, Lissana, Levy, Bisca, Juvia, Kathrynn, Wendy, and the both of you…" Erza said

"So… there's 12 of us in one floor?" Lucy asked

"Well, congratulations! You know how to count!" Nicole sarcastically remarked "Continue, Erza"

"The boys are Fried, Laxus, Elfman, Bixlow, Gajeel, Alzack, Lyon, Romeo, Natsu, your brothers and James"

"James? That guy who sang with me?" Nicole asked

"Yup"

"Oh… I'm beginning to hate this camp"

"Stop being so dramatic!" Lucy demanded

"Wow, now I'm dramatic? Who screamed for her life when she thought she saw a cockroach on the car? And the cockroach turned out to be just a wrapping of a candy? Who's dramatic?" Nicole said

"That's not the point! Besides, that candy wrapping really looked like a cockroach" Lucy defended herself

"Let's just go to our cabin already" Cana said

"We need to get our bags first" Lucy said "Let's go to the counselors' cabin"

They got their bags and walked to cabin 143… that cabin is a 3 stories house, made of concrete. It is yellow, plain yellow.

"You know, it would look better if the color isn't yellow, this is camp! Love Camp! It should be all about music and those sorts of things I mean, we're teenagers for crying out loud! This house should be the kind of house that… when you see it, you'll see what kind of person lives in it, or staying in it in our case." Nicole complained "We should redecorate it! I mean… it would sooo look better if we redecorate it"

"Easy for you to say, you won't be helping" Lucy said

"I will! I will help! Let's redecorate it tomorrow!" Nicole said, excitedly

"We need to ask the master's son first, he owns this place" Mira said

"I'll ask him!" they entered the house and the first room was the living room. It is big with about 5 bean bags, a big leather sofa, a coffee table on the middle, 2 big speakers on each side of a boom box and a shelf full of magazines and books at one side.

"Where's the TV?" Nicole asked

"There's no TV" Erza said

"Why?" Lucy asked

"Well, it is camp… how do expect to have a TV in your cabin? This is supposed to be the place where you take time off the technologies and stuff…" Mirajane answered

"What are we supposed to do here?" Nicole asked, panicking

"I don't know… maybe you could listen to music, read the books and magazines, participate in the stuff happening in this camp?" Cana sarcastically asked

"Oh boy, this is bad, this is very, very bad!" Lucy panicked

"Why?" Erza asked

"Well, we're not used to not having any technologies around" Lucy answered. Suddenly, they heard screams. They turned around and saw Gray and Daniel running towards them.

"Hey guys, how did you know that you're staying here?" Erza asked

"We're staying here?" Gray and Daniel looked at each other with wide eyes. "NOOOO!"

"What's wrong with your idiot brothers?" Cana asked Lucy and Nicole

"I think, they're not used to not having any technologies around either." Nicole answered her

"No TVs, no signal, no WIFI, dad confiscated our laptops… NOOO!" Gray murmured

Daniel's eyes widened "No signal? How are we supposed to call our friends from back home? No WIFI? How the hell can I check my Facebook status and tweet in Twitter? No TVs? B-but… Zombie world is having a new season! How could this happen to us?"

"Wait… no signal? I knew I should've asked Loke and Sting to come!" Lucy pounded her fist on the coffee table "How could I be so stupid?"

"Guys, I think the real reason why mom and dad made us attend this camp is… because… they want to punish us!" Gray yelled

"I'm pretty sure it's 'cause we're always in front of the computer, cellphones and etc." Nicole said

"What are we going to do?" Daniel sobbed

"I think the best thing to do is you pick your rooms already" Erza said. She led them to the 2nd floor. "Boys, pick your rooms already, the other boys haven't picked theirs yet"

Gray opened the door nearest to the stairs and screamed "SORRY!" he quickly closed the door, panting.

"What is it?" Erza asked

"You say no one picked their room yet?" Gray asked, outraged.

"Yeah"

"Then how come when I opened the door, I saw that "I'm a man" guy without anything covering his body?" Gray yelled "I was sooo humiliated!"

"OH, Gray, don't open that door, that's my brother's room" Mira warned him

"YOU SAY THAT NOW?!" Gray yelled

Nicole shrugged "You're so humiliated to see someone naked but you're not humiliated when you walk around the house naked? What kind of view in life is that?" she asked

Gray blushed "I do not walk around the house naked!" He defended himself

"Then, where's your clothes?" Lucy asked

"Huh… my clothes? They're…" Gray looked down and found himself only in his boxers "AH! Where's my clothes! I was sure I had them on a minute ago!"

"Just look for your freaking room!" Erza yelled

The door suddenly opened, out came Elfman, already fully dressed. "Man, that was not a good joke!" he yelled at Gray.

"Sorry! I thought there wasn't anyone there!" Gray yelled back

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"I do but…"

"Get out!"

"I am out!"

"PICK YOUR DAMNED ROOM!" Erza yelled

"Y-yes" Gray opened the room farthest from the stairs… "No one's here, I'll pick this" he said

"Good, Daniel?"

"I pick the one across from his"

"Bye" Erza led the girls to the 3rd floor "Lucy, Nicole, sorry but… we already picked our rooms, the only rooms left are the ones farthest away from the stairs, like your brothers'"

"Fine with me" Nicole and Lucy said.

Nicole opened her room and saw that it has a bed on the side, beside the window, a bookshelf on the other, an armchair, a study table and a cabinet for her clothes. She looked out her window and saw a figure.

"Who's that?" the figure walked towards their cabin and when the light shone on him, she saw that this guy is no other than the guy who hates her so much "James" she said bitterly. She shrugged and put some sheets on her bed, purple ones, she also put new curtains on the window, black ones. She unpacked her things and went back to the living room.

**Ok... if you like it**

**Review**

**if you hate it**

**Still review**

**if you have any suggestions**

**Review**

**if you have none**

**Still Review**

**(^_^)**


	6. The happy Rafael and Grumpy James

**Here's chapter 6 you guys**

**Please Review**

"Hey, you haven't really toured us around here yet." She told Erza

"Oh, yeah, I forgot" Erza said "Call your brothers and sister"

"Sure" Nicole went to Gray's room when she bumped into James.

"Watch where you're going, weirdo"

"STOP CALLING ME WEIRDO!" Nicole yelled.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, just asking"

"I'm going to stay here"

"ooo, bad news for me then, huh?'

Nicole kicked him in the shin "I don't care!" she ran up to Gray's room and knocked "Oi, Gray, Erza's going to tour us around the house and around the camp, call Daniel too" when she heard Gray say "OK" she went to find her sister… 5 minutes later, they are on the living room, waiting for Erza.

"Hey guys, let's go" Erza approached them from upstairs

"How 'bout touring us inside the house first?" Nicole suggested

"Sure" Erza led them to the Dining room, there are 2 very long tables, a water container, and it is connected with the kitchen, the kitchen has everything you need in the kitchen. It was plain.

"Ugh, we certainly need to have a redecorating" Nicole complained

"Let's ask Master's son then" Erza said

"Sure" Nicole grinned.

Erza toured them around the camp area and when it was already really late, she led them to the office of the owner of the camp, Rafael's office.

"Hey, sir, can we… talk to you?" Erza asked

"Sure" the guy turned around. He looks like he's about 40 and he has blond hair. "What can I help you with?"

"Is it alright if we redecorate our cabin? It's cabin 143" Nicole said

"Wait… are you Nicole?" the guy asked

"Yeah? Why? And how do you know?" Nicole asked

"You're Alden's kid right?"

"How do you know?"

"You're the only family I know with purple eyes" [A/N: Again, pretend that Lucy, Gray, Nicole, Daniel and their parents have purple eyes and no one else does]

"Yeah, I am Nicole"

"Wow, you've grown up!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, he stood up and hugged me.

"Uh… what are you…?"

"I just missed seeing you, you're the splitting image of your mother, and you…" he pointed towards Daniel "You're the splitting image of your dad… Gray, you have your dad's eyes, mom's nose and dad's smile… Lucy, you've got your mom's eyes, dad's nose and mom's smile… you are all the kids we used to babysit for when your parents are out of town or things like those" he crooned

"Ok, so, it's a yes?" Nicole asked hopefully.

"Sure"

"YES! Thanks!" she quickly hugged the guy and ran outside when she once again bumped into someone… and that someone is once again James

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he yelled

"I have no problem! You're the one who keeps on bumping into me!"

"I was peacefully walking when a big mess bumped into me!"

"Don't call me a mess!"

"I call you what I want!"

"Stop it… James, that is not the way of talking to our guest" Rafael scolded James

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" James yelled at him

"I care because I have the right to care!"

"I don't have time for this" James shook his head before walking towards a different direction.

"He's always in such a bad mood!" Nicole frowned, suddenly her frown turned into a smile "I can't wait for tomorrow! I'm sure that I could make the cabin look much better! Let's go guys!" she whistled on her way back to the cabin.

**Well, what is seriously wrong with James?**

**Songs please... I don't know any songs that could fit in this story**


	7. Band in the making

**Just some randomness**

Nicole woke up and saw Lucy talking to Erza.

"Oi, what's up?" she asked

"Well, there's going to be a contest on the end of this camp, a singing contest, Erza wanted us to join their group." Lucy explained

"Who with?"

"Cana, Mirajane, Me, You, and Lucy" Erza answered

"Cool with me, but I pick the band name."

"What band name?"

"Bloody Angels… then we could say something like… don't be fooled by their looks, if you get on their bad side, you surely are going to rot in hell"

"Weird… and disturbing…" Erza tapped her chin "_I Like It_!"

"WHAT?!" Lucy exclaimed

"Well, it's not something you hear everyday… it's not something people want to hear… it's like saying that girls aren't here just for their looks, also for their strength and personality…"

"I don't think I like this idea…"

"Just shut up, dear sister"

"Alright, dear sister? That makes me want to puke!"

"Please not in front of me…"

"I won't do it in front of you… don't worry"

"That was the lamest joke ever."

"Well, it wasn't meant to be a joke"

"Really? I knew it wasn't funny"

"This conversation isn't really going anywhere"

"We're not trying to make it go anywhere"

"Really? Now?" Lucy shook her head "Change your clothes, we're going to the lake."

"What for?"

"To plan things"

After about 50 minutes, Nicole is already wearing a purple top, black skinny jeans, purple low top sneakers, black leather jacket, skull headphones hanging on her neck and the kind of hat that Bruno Mars always wears. Lucy has on white short shorts, blue boots, blue tank top and white ponytail. Erza is wearing a white blouse, blue skirt, and white boots.

**Ok, so now i really need those songs...**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Band

**Thanks for the reviews...**

**OpenOtaku and GoldenRoseTanya**

**please suggest some songs**

**Chapter 8 guys!**

"No way… that will not be our band name" Mirajane, who is wearing a pink top, blue shorts, and pink heels, protested

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" Lucy exclaimed

"I kinda like it" Cana, she is wearing yet another bikini top with stripes and black short shorts, said before taking a sip of her liquor

"Are you allowed to drink that here?" Nicole asked

"What? I'm already 17, of course I'm allowed!" Cana said

"Uh… I'm 18 and I'm not allowed" Lucy said

"Your parents are strict" Cana complained

"Yeah" Nicole sighed "Hey, is that apple vodka?" she asked Cana

"Yup, why?

"I love the taste of that! So… sweet… and… good"

"You tasted it already?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, when Gray- uh-oh" Nicole's eyes widened. "Don't tell dad! And mom! Heck, don't tell anyone! Please!"

"Why wouldn't I? You already drank liquor while I haven't even had a sip of it? How unfair is that?" Lucy complained

"Luce, I'll tell you what it tastes like… you could even take a sip of Cana's and I won't tell mom or dad or anyone about it…"

"Take a sip? Sure!" she immediately extended her hand and Cana handed her a small cup with liquor

"Have fun… feel what it feels like to be in heaven" Cana whispered as Lucy drank the liquor

"Whoa… I want more" Lucy extended her hand

"No way! I only had one cup! Why should you have more?" Nicole protested

"Well… oh sure… next time… Cana" Lucy smirked at Cana and Cana couldn't help but smile… this Young Family sure has a lot of weird members

"So… it's settled then? Our Band name is Bloody Angels?" Nicole hopefully asked

"NO WAY!" Lucy and Mirajane yelled

"Let's make it something like… Love Lots" Lucy suggested

"No… Freaking… Way!" Nicole yelled "Love Lots? You're making us sound like… BARNEY!"

"How could that sound like Barney?" Cana asked

"Well… I couldn't think of anything else but I sure don't like that band name! It sounds so girly!" Nicole complained

"So… maybe we could make it as… Tequila?" Cana asked

"Seriously?" Erza asked "Tequilla? That's the best you could do?"

Cana just shrugged and took another sip of her liquor

"Hey guys, what are you doin' here?"

They turned around to see Gray, Laxus, Daniel, Natsu, and Fried walking towards them.

"We're thinking of a name for our band" Erza explained "Only thing is, we don't really have the same taste"

"Band name?" Daniel asked "Good for us, we already have one"

"What?" Cana asked

"We already have a band name, you know, we're joining too" Laxus smirked

Cana stood up "And what would your Band Name be?" she asked, getting on his face

"Galaxy Overload" he answered quite proudly

"Pfft! What a stupid name!" Cana smirked as Laxus' face turned red and he balled his fists

"What 'ya say? Huh, alcoholic drunk?"

"That's the best you can do?" Cana's smirk became bigger.

"Alright, stop, stop this" Mira separated them.

"Who's on your band?" Lucy asked

"Me, Daniel, Laxus, Fried, Natsu" Gray answered

"Why don't you ask James to join?" Lucy asked as Nicole scoffed "He's got a great voice!"

"Yeah… he won't" Laxus growled "He's too full of himself! Why make him join us? He'll just give us a bad name"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Well… you see…" Mira started but was interrupted by Laxus

"You don't care… let's go guys" Laxus left with the other boys following him.

"What was that about?" Nicole asked

"Never mind that" Mira said

"Hey, I just got an idea, you say that we don't have much in common, right? Why don't we make our band name like… Mix Match? Cause we're so different and still when together, we might just make a good team… I think" Nicole suggested

"Now let's make a new song" Mira said

"Sure, what song?" Lucy asked "I mean what kind of song?"

"Let's make it a Rock 'n Roll song!" Nicole suggested

"Really? Now?" Lucy exclaimed

"You know, you're getting used to that line" Nicole told her

"So what?!"

"Geez… Grumpy" Nicole smirked as Lucy lunged forward "You wouldn't want to hurt me 'ya know. I'm still your sister"

"Too bad for me! Worst mistake mom and dad ever did!" Lucy yelled

"You really are grumpy" Nicole pouted "What's wrong?"

"None of your freaking business!"

"Now you're starting to sound like James" Nicole frowned

Lucy sighed and walked off.

"She seems grumpy" Mira said, concerned.

Nicole shrugged "I think it's the vodka, so, Rock 'n Roll?"

**SOOOOOONGS !**

**Oh, and, Review...**

**please ?**

**pretty please ?**

**pretty please with strawberry on top ?**

**pretty please with whipped cream and strawberry on top ?**

**THANKS FOR READING !**


	9. Chapter 9 Not so different

**This is a NaLu chapter! For all the NaLu fans!**

Lucy is walking in the forest for, who knows how long! She got tired and sat down on one of the big rocks.

"What happened?" she shook her head and it hurt "Must be the vodka" just then, she heard a rustling sound from her left "Who's there?"

More rustling

"Seriously, come out already!"

Much more rustling

"Who are you?!"

Silence

"I'm not afraid to use my skills on you!"

Laughter "Skills? Do you even have some?"

"What the-?"

A figure emerged from behind the bushes and when the figure came close enough to her, she saw her intruder

"NATSU!"

"Oi, Luigi"

"Luigi? I'm not Luigi! I'm Lucy!"

"K-dot, Layla"

"I am not Layla! I am Lucy!"

"Yeah, yeah, Lendall!"

"That's a boy's name! My name is Lucy!"

"Whatever you say, Laine"

"I. am. Freaking. LUCY!"

"Kay then, Freaking Lucy" Natsu smirked

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, sorry, why do you need to know?"

"Because…"

"Sorry, never knew that you own this forest" Natsu smirked

"I don't! I was just asking!"

"I'm here to sing"

"Sing? You can sing?"

"Why do you think I sing somewhere where no one's around?"

"So, you don't know how to sing?"

"Just messing with 'ya"

"What song?"

"Oh, my own compose"

"YOU CAN COMPOSE YOUR OWN SONG?"

"Why does that seem like the most impossible thing in the world?"

"Well, I thought you were the stupid kind of guy" Lucy shrugged

"Well, thank you for the compliment!" Natsu sarcastically said

"I'm sorry! I was just… I didn't mean it…!" Lucy's cheeks reddened as Natsu just laughed at her

"Just messing 'ya again" Natsu messed with Lucy's hair

"Hey! Take your hand off!" Natsu took his hand off her head. "Mind singing to me?"

"Uh… I don't think I can…"

"Come on! I've seen the worst!"

"…"

"Seriously! I already heard my history teacher, Mr. Crackpot, sing, and after that incident, every sound sounds beautiful to me… at least better than his singing"

"Sure… but only one song" Natsu said

"Sure"

"This is a song I wrote for someone who's really different from me… she's up… I'm down… those sorts of things"

Natsu played his guitar

Not so different at all:

_[1st Rap]_  
The bright lights is flashing  
I'm surrounded by madness  
Yellow cabs is passing  
I'm just try'na make it

Something special to me  
Change falls at my feet  
Big dreams of Hollywood  
Won't you come take a closer look

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I'm seeing the bright lights  
The fancy cars  
Cover of magazines  
That's what I want  
But if you can look inside my heart then  
You'll see come a little bit closer

_[Chorus]_  
We're not so different at all  
At all  
At all  
Hey, We're not so different at all  
At all  
At all  
Hey, we're not so different at all!

You looking at me  
Tell me what you see  
You should know we're not so different at all  
Let's shoot for the stars  
I think we'll go far  
Believe it cause we're not so different

I see you on the big screen  
You see me chasing my dream  
We kinda do the same thing  
We're not so different are we?

Its nothing to it  
Together we could do this  
Its only just a matter  
A matter  
A matter of time

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I'm seeing the bright lights  
The fancy cars  
Cover of magazines  
That's what I want  
But if you can look inside my heart then  
You'll see come a little bit closer

_[Chorus]_  
We're not so different at all  
At all  
At all  
Hey, We're not so different at all  
At all  
At all  
Hey, we're not so different at all!

I'm looking at you  
We're similar too  
Don't you see we're not so different at all

I know where I'm from  
A kid from the slums  
Hope you see we're not so different

My music's on the corner  
Your music's got me on ya  
It plays throughout the city  
And I don't think I'm dreaming baby  
I'm gonna do it pursue my dream in music  
It's only just a matter  
A matter  
A matter of time

I'm seeing the bright lights  
The fancy cars  
Imma live my dream  
Gonna go real far  
If you look inside my heart  
Then you'll see  
So come a little bit closer

_[Chorus]_  
We're not so different at all  
At all  
We're not so different at all  
At all  
We're not so different at all!

_[2nd Rap]_  
What's up?  
I'm dreaming  
I'm living it up  
Its true  
I love what I do yeah huh  
No I'm never giving it up  
Throw me the ball  
I'll hit it out the park  
Just a little light try'na get out the dark  
And even when I shine I never stop  
Yeah, Yeah Darkchild

I'm seeing the bright lights  
The fancy cars  
Imma live my dream  
Gonna go real far  
If you look inside my heart  
Then you'll see  
So come a little bit closer

_[Chorus]_  
We're not so different at all  
At all  
We're not so different at all  
At all  
We're not so different at all!

"And you're not so bad at all" Lucy sang

Natsu smiled "Thanks"

"Oh, no, I was just trying some new lyrics"

"…"

"Kidding. You know, you're not really the kind of guy I thought you are"

"What kind of guy did you think I am?"

"Well, someone who's always clueless, someone who's annoying, someone who could never be a girl's taste… someone who has nothing on his mind except food"

"Now, what kind of guy am I?"

"You're kinda sweet, funny, has great voice, fun to be with, handsome, gentle, caring…" Lucy's cheeks reddened as she realized what she was talking about. "Uh…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about what you think of me" Natsu smirked as Lucy's face became even redder. "You're starting to be the color of Erza's face" he stood up "Gotta go, I think that's steak I'm smelling" he left without another word.

"Some things never change" Lucy murmured, just then, she realized she was already alone in the middle of the forest, not knowing where to go "Natsu! Wait for me! I don't know how to come back to the camp!" She ran after Natsu, her smile not leaving her face.

**Didn't know that Natsu had it in him...**

**Oh wait, I did, I was the one writing this story!**

**(^o^) Happy Birds (^o^)**

**Ok, that was just random! **

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
